He Was Free
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Remus gets the chance to free himself of the beast that has held him captive for so many years during the Battle of Hogwarts. Written for Omnomnivore's Kill them/Save them Competition. Oneshot.


**Author's Note: Thank you to omnomnivore for starting the Kill them off/Save their life Competition. **

**I chose to kill. The character I ended up with was Fenrir Greyback. This is his death.**

**Good luck to all the other participants! **

**Blessings,**

**Thegoodgirldoll.**

They were both agile; and when they had to be: _gentle. _

Their thoughts were almost one as the moon hung loosely in the sky, smiling at them at its waxing crescent phase. The wolf in them was always hungry; thirsty. Fenrir's senses were keener then Remus's, since he honed in on them so often; was so proud of them. Yet, Remus could feel it too: in his aching bones, and his crawling skin. In his blood, there was one thing he wanted to do- and that was kill. Remus clenched the dagger to his side, keeping the pure silver as far from his actual skin as possible. His sense of smell was heightened: he could almost taste the other wolf's sweat, and the dried blood of students on his yellow teeth. Remus held back the compulsive want to vomit, and continued in the direction he knew Fenrir would be. His steps were beginning to echo in the hall, and he was sure there was something important going on outside.

'Be with Harry,' he thought to himself- hoping God had heard.

All he saw in his mind was Voldemort hunched over the dead body of his previous student; his best-friend's godson.

Finally, he caught sight of the beast who had changed his life forever. He was hunched over another body, and he turned to Remus with hungry eyes when he smelled him.

"Little Lupin," he cooed, looking at Remus from under his hood.

Remus saw his two, yellowed eyes and swallowed thickly, hiding the dagger in his cloak. The point of it dug into his skin, and he bit down on his lip hard to avoid crying out in pain as it burnt through the first layer of his skin.

"Greyback," Remus replied, his heart pounding with the anticipation of finally slaughtering said beast.

"I suppose biting you once wasn't enough," Fenrir pulled down his hood with a long clawed hand and revealed the gooey blood dripping from his chin. "Perhaps, you'd like me to kill you instead of the Avada Kedavra's being thrown around out there? Wouldn't that make for a wonderful story when your wife and pup hear of it?"

In one second, Remus was at Fenrir's throat, forcing him strongly against the wall though the Binding Spell had already taken affect. Fenrir could move nothing but his eyes, and glared at Remus furiously. Remus stared back, un-glaring, as his heart thumped wildly in his chest. He heard the crunch of bone and looked down to see the mangled hand of Lavender Brown. He looked back at Greyback, knowing that the image of his ripped apart, former student would never leave his mind. His eyes were beseeching as he looked into Fenrir's pale yellow ones.

"T-this is what you do? She was so full of life," Remus dug his fingers deeper into Fenrir's throat. "Just like I was."

Fenrir smiled as the spell began to break, and Remus tightened his grip on the monster's throat. With his other hand, he reached into his cloak and pulled out the dagger. At the glistening appearance of silver, Remus felt Fenrir tense, but then relaxed as he grinned once more at the man.

"You're going to try and kill me, Lupin? How do you figure you're going to do that?"

"With pure silver," Remus replied menacingly, holding the dagger close to Greyback's cheek.

He flinched away and lifted his own hand, gripping Remus's wrist.

"I could just as easily turn this on you, Lupin. Choose what you really want to do wisely."

"What are my choices then?" He asked curiously, keeping a strong hold on the dagger.

"Either try and kill me and die painfully, or step back and let me kill you while you still have your dignity."

The wolf in Remus lunged forward inside of him so quickly that he was left with a wave of nausea as he took advantage of his sudden enhanced strength. He turned the dagger quickly on Fenrir and dug it into his side as the beast howled out in agony.

"Or I could choose neither," Remus replied as he wiped away the beads of sweat and splattered blood of his forehead.

He stared into Fenrir's eyes that seemed almost frozen in time now, and watched as he slumped to the floor. His hands twitched as his eyes searched Remus's.

"If t-this is how my life has to end- it was still worth ruining yours, child."

Remus shoved the dagger into Fenrir's shoulder, listening as the music of Greyback's screeching hit his ears.

"I've gained acceptance, unlike you," he fumed at the creature. "You never would have. You're so vile."

"You are j-just like me, Lupin. Don't fool yourself."

"I am _nothing _like you," Remus spat. "I never will be."

Greyback stared up at Remus as he stood, his eyes glistening with agony. His whole body burned, and his skin felt numb. He touched his hand to his face, but felt nothing, and as sweat began to drip down his face and his body was about to take up convulsions as it fell into shock, Remus took the dagger and shoved it into Fenrir's heart forcefully with both hands.

_He was free. _

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed the one-shot; I had a wonderful time writing this. What a wonderful competition, omnomnivore! **

**Very fast, there are a few things I would like to point out: **

**1: The moon was at its waxing crescent phase on the night of the Battle of Hogwarts- I did research to see what stage of their transformation I would be dealing with. I figured highetened senses were best since it was only waxing. **

**2: I never called Fenrir a man throughout this story. For one, I don't view him as one, and for two, I **_**do not **_**think Remus would view him as one.**

**And lastly: I used silver as somewhat of a burning tool; immense torture. I wanted Remus to be stung at that one point, but not dead. I personally think the silver would have only instantly killed if they were in full wolf form, but still human in body I believe would need a few go's before death occurred. Tis why Remus stabbed him a few times. Besides, Fenrir dying after one jab of a dagger? Not likely.**

**Please review, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
